


Forelonging

by ahanawrites



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahanawrites/pseuds/ahanawrites
Summary: Peeta is always the calm one but he gets angry and resigned. When Katniss tries to understand their love, she declares her love for Peeta, but will peeta be able to forgive her this time?
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Hunger games





	1. Resignment

Peeta huffed in annoyance, he was tired to everytime let everything go. Katniss was rebellious but that never meant Peeta had to take in stride everything. He started towards the door  
"You are leaving me too right", Katniss whispered.  
"No I am not", Peeta said in a resigned voice but he still crossed the threshold, striding purposefully towards the bakery, his second home  
Katniss meanwhile wanted to cry, but her tears had dried a long time ago so she instead goes to join Haymitch  
"Annoyed the lover boy....Again?", Haymitch slurred.  
"Why do you always blame me?, Peeta can be at fault too you know"  
"He may be but when you pull the thread too long"  
"He can do whatever he wants"  
"I wish he would leave you"  
"Excuse me", Katniss retorted sharply  
"Look sweetheart, I admire you but how you treat loverboy is beyond me"  
"I treat Peeta just fine"  
"And maybe that's the real problem, you treat him just fine" Haymitch mumbled gulping his drink down. "The loverboy can handle anything, hell he can be tougher than you but he chooses his soft side and you take advantage of the same, you go into random depressions, you scream and shout at him, never care what he thinks or wants, what about his needs?"  
"I do take care of his needs haymitch"  
"Sex doesn't count"  
Katniss blushed scarlet red but composed herself stoically real quick, "I didn't entirely meant that but I do take care of him"  
Haymitch doesn't looks entirely convinced and katniss doesn't elaborate.  
"I get that you think you have done nothing wrong and maybe you haven't but that doesn't mean you are right"  
"Since when have you become a therapist?"  
"Look Katniss, I just want that boy to live his life, instead of wasting it away with you"  
Katniss blanched at the harsh tone, true the old man was rude and never bothered with sugar coating his words but he rarely called her by her name, unless he was dead serious or angry about something and to say that peeta is ruining his life staying with her was like a thorn to her heart  
"Peeta is ruining his life with me?" Katniss mumbled softly.  
"Now don't go away hiding in cupboards", Haymitch snarked

"What do I do then?", Katniss screamed.

"Find him and take some efforts for God's sake!"


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss set out to make Peeta forgive her, wobbling on her way with brandy in her hands and she is drunk......very drunk!!

  
Katniss takes a swig of brandy and tries to focus on Peeta. All she can remember is how Peeta treated her, what small things he did for her which she took no notice of, the steaming cheese buns when she came back from hunting, the footrubs when she was too tired to speak, the fresh flowers at the table everytime they bloomed bright, he never allowed katniss to clean haymitch up or even take bread for him, Peeta use to always bake for Haymitch, he knew what bread haymitch liked and what katniss liked bit sadly katniss realized she never knew what bread Peeta personally liked. Sure she loved him more than anything, but she failed to acknowledge it herself and somewhere forgot to give Peeta the attention he deserved.

  
"I fucked up Haymitch"

  
"No you didn't sweetheart, but you can if you keep up with what you are doing"

  
"I should apologize to Peeta"

  
"It's not about apologizing, he will forgive you in an instant and you know that, but sometimes he too needs a shoulder to lean on Katniss, don't forget he too lost his family in the bombing, was tortured and almost killed and he came back to you to pick up your pieces"

  
Katniss started to feel the weight of the Peeta's humble deeds and love on her, she rubbed her temple and took a large gulp of brandy.

  
"After he saved my life once Haymitch, I was indebted to him but now it's like the debt had manifold itself thousand times and I don't think I can repay him even if I want to"

  
"Debt?", Haymitch snorted disgustingly , "Debt....that's what you still think? Seriously, it's like you are under obligation or something, do me and that boy a favour and leave him if debt is all you can think of"

  
Katniss blanched, "I never meant that Haymitch, I love Peeta, maybe I am too slow to recognize or acknowledge it but I do love him and I won't make the mistake of leaving him again, I left him once and I faced the consequences, I can't do that again"

"And you wanna do what? Torture him some more"

"Tell me how to make him believe in my love"

Haymitch blew his cheeks and started slowly, "Go to him and try to think of all the things you love about him, he needs you katniss, try to be there for him"

  
Katniss nodded slowly and got up, wobbling slightly she knew she had too much to drink but for once she didn't care and set towards the bakery, the brandy still clutched in her hand.

  
Haymitch observed her, she was good at heart but bad with expressing it just like he was once, but he wouldn't allow Katniss to lose Peeta, like he lost Priscilla.

Katniss reached the bakery, her vision had blurred mingled with tears and intoxication, she fell a couple of times so she had grass and mud on her clothes but she was determined to apologize to Peeta and make him see how much she loved him so she walked, past the kitchen, the staircase, stumbling a few times and cursing loudly she called for him loudly 

  
"Peeta"

"Peet"

"Peeeeeeeeety"

  
Peeta emerged looking tired and exhausted, but mostly astonished. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a long one 😉


End file.
